Marry Me?
by ForeverV
Summary: ONESHOT First FanFic so please be nice! Simple little Troyella oneshot. R&R.


Hey guys, umm okay my first fanfic. Lol. Please be nice. I receive criticism well. ) R&R!

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I **_**WISH**_** I owned Troy/Zac … but sadly that won't happen till' I turn 18. I don't own the song Gone either, that's Kelly Clarkson's song. )**

**In Honor of My Future Husbands (Zac Efron) Birthday!**

Gabriella was lying in a bed. Not her own bed, but a hospital bed. With her boyfriend, Troy by her side, like always. Troy had tears in his eyes, the doctors said she might not make it, this scared him. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't live without her.

Gabriella couldn't stand seeing him like that. But she was getting weaker every minute. She couldn't promise him that she wouldn't die, because she couldn't lie. Gabriella was scared. Troy noticed this and took her hand and whispered into her ear,"I love you". She instantly smiled, a weak smile, but still a smile.

She didn't know how long she would be awake or even alive so she turned her head to look into Troy's eyes she started to explain why she was in that bed in the first place. Gabriella told Troy that she was mad when he told her that he couldn't go to the movies with her that night and she decided to go out for a spin. She was blasting the stereo in her car and was just letting out all her anger.

Because according to her, Troy had been ignoring her all week, and she thought they were drifting apart. She couldn't stand it. Everyday she would call to see if they could do something together. But no, his reply was always no. He was always too busy, or too tired, or anything. But he could never just hang out with her.

So while she was in her car she was so mad she started to sing to the song blasting out from the speakers. The song was "Gone" by Kelly Clarkson.

She remembered singing,

"**You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for in this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You are wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone"**

When all of a sudden out of nowhere her eyes are blinded by a white light. The car was about to hit hers. She didn't have a seat belt on. She didn't know what to do. So she held the gold pendant on her neck, the necklace Troy bought her for their 1 year anniversary.

The next thing she knew, she was in the hospital bed, with Troy by her side.

Gabriella finished her story and took a deep breath. She had tears in her eyes. She really didn't want to die. She didn't want her life to end without it being complete.

She heard Troy whisper something but she couldn't really make it out. She asked what he said. And he took her face in his hands and kissed her like never before. He kissed her like it was the last time he would ever kiss her. After that earth shattering kiss, he looked into her eyes and said "I love you, I always will, that will never change. I don't want you to go Gabi, but I have to be a man about this. If you have to die now, there must be a reason. And I'm not mad at God for making you leave me, I'm grateful for having the chance to love you and be with you for the time that I have. I love you, always and forever. Never forget that."

By the time Troy finished his speech Gabriella was crying. He was always the hopeless romantic. Gabriella took a deep breath. She was running out of time. So she did the most spontaneous thing she could do. She told Troy to call the doctor and tell him that she would have the surgery done. She didn't care if she came out dead as long as she tried to live, for him, for Troy. The doctor came in and asked her if she was sure about what she was doing. She said yes. He reminded her of how there was a 70 chance she could die in the surgery. She said she would be willing to take the risk. Gabriella's mom signed all the papers and they rushed to get her ready for the surgery.

Troy just looked on as Gabriella was about to go through the thing she was most afraid of, Surgery. He didn't understand why she would do that. He just stood there as doctors and nurses came in and out of the bedroom getting Gabriella ready for the surgery. He really didn't understand.

The nurses moved Gabriella from her bed to the Bed Table (A/N is that what they call it?) and started to roll her away. Troy just stood there and watched as Vanessa was rushed out of there. He realized she might not come out alive and ran out of the room and frantically tried to find her.

Troy finally found Gabriella almost in the surgery room and screamed out the last "I love you" and she was in the door.

Hours and hours went by and no one knew anything. By now the whole gang from East High was in the waiting room. Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, and everyone else was comforting Troy. Troy was just sitting there; he hadn't said anything since she went inside the surgery room.

After 5 hours of pure torture for Troy, the doctor came out with some news. Gabriella had survived the surgery and was in stable condition. Troy felt his heart jump. He automatically stood up and ran to Gabriella's room.

Gabriella woke up to find Troy standing in the doorway just staring at her. She smiled weakly and he went running to her side. He kissed her and said "Thank you"

And she responded with a simple "For what?"

He said "For not leaving me."

After a silence Gabriella spoke up "Thank you".

He asked "For what?"

She smiled and responded "For keeping me alive"

All Troy could do was kiss her. He was so happy that she was with him, that she didn't leave. From that day on, they were going to stay together, forever. He was going to make sure of that

Then Troy felt the urge to ask her a question he had been preparing to ask her for a week. He looked into Vanessa's eyes and asked "Marry Me?"

The End


End file.
